1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to data processing devices and methods, and more particularly to an electronic device, a storage medium, and a method for selecting objects of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as smart mobile phones, personal digital assistants, and tablet computers, are widely used. The electronic devices may display objects, such as folders, pictures, and icons of applications using touch screens. In general, users select the objects by performing touch operations with fingers or styluses on the touch screens. However, the users have to select the objects one by one, or select all of the objects via a “select all” option. It is inconvenient for users if the users just want to select a part of the objects.